villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Centre
The Centre, also known Dinosaur Island, is a sentient island and eldrich being that is a villain in the DC universe. It was the main antagonist in Justice League: The New Frontier and DC: The New Frontier, the comic book the film was based on. It was voiced by Keith David, who also played Tublat in The Legend of Tarzan. Biography The Center was born in the core of the Earth. It had been observing the activity of the surface for millions of years via telepathy. Upon viewing the growth of humanity and their potential to replicate the destructive force that killed all the dinosaurs, the Centre decides to wipe them out. The Centre first possesses a children's illustrator, compelling him to produce a picture book detailing its history and intentions. Upon realising his fate, the illustrator kills himself. The Centre also possesses various supervillains and forms cults in its honour, attracting the attention of the superheroes. It decides to counter their might by spawning dinosaur-like monsters and having them act as bodyguards. Once Lois Lane reports on the creature's prescence over the Atlantic Ocean, Superman rallies all the superhumans he can find. Superman leads the charge against the Centre, but is taken out by an energy blast. The other superheroes come to the conclusion that they'll need more than raw power to stop the Centre and invest in the help of Ray Palmer's shrinking device, which would cause its atoms to destabilise and self-destruct. While the other superheroes fight off the Centre's dinosaur spawn, Hal Jordan and Ace Morgan enter the Centre and attack it from the inside. The Flash meanwhile races around the Centre's exterior with the shink-ray, making sure the light covers as much of its surface as possible for the shrinking process to work. Finally, Hal Jordan, now mastering the powers of the Green Lantern, uses his power ring to hurl the Centre into space where it self-destructs. Powers *'Telepathy/Possession': The Centre has the ability to mentally control others in order to communicate. Often the ones who are possessed aren't aware and don't have any memory of it afterwards. Fellow psychics like the Martian Manhunter are shown feeling pain when being possessed, but this could just be the Centre attacking his mind. When Hal Jordan and Ace Morgan got inside its mind, the Centre's brainwaves nearly tore them apart. *'Asexual Reproduction': The Centre has the ability to give birth to dinosaurs and other reptilian creatures. These in turn can also reproduce asexually or break up into smaller dinosaurs. *'Energy Blasts': The Centre can send out concussive burts of light from the glowing portions of its form. These are powerful enough to take out Superman. Trivia *The Centre itself is a homage to the rising trend in comics in the 1950s where superheroes were falling out of fashion and audiences were more interested in science fiction. Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Possessor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Evil Creator Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Terrorists Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Harbingers Category:Monster Master